


[Podfic] Instructions Not Included

by CruciatusForeplay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Christian symbolism & lore, Fluff, Gone Native, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mystery, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Canon, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Supernatural Elements, Total length 7 hours 39 minute, Unofficial Sequel, casefic, did i mention the pining, hand-holding, it'll be fun he said, let's start a detective agency he said, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruciatusForeplay/pseuds/CruciatusForeplay
Summary: "They'll leave us alone. For a bit."One year after the Apocalypse-That-Wasn't, Crowley and Aziraphale have settled into a new routine: keeping an eye on supernatural happenings in the world and preventing Heaven or Hell from interfering too much with humanity. It's not a bad job - despite occasional rains of fish - and if there are some unspoken things they really ought to talk about, well, they have all the time in the world now to get around to that, right?At least, until the Archangel Raphael turns up on their doorstep looking for help... and it starts to become clear that the world is changing fast, and so are they.Or: Crowley and Aziraphale start a detective agency. Shenanigans ensue. Slowburn continues. Apparently, there is plot. I have some thoughts about Heaven, Hell, and humanism. There will be stupid jokes and a healthy sprinkling of angst.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instructions Not Included](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243537) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> Huge thank you to Atalan for letting me record this story. I am having an absolute ball with it. I'm hoping to publish this podfic in 4 sections over 4 weeks, updating Sundays. If you have trouble accessing the file, please do let me know in the comments. I hope you enjoy!

Podfic of Instructions Not Included Chapters 1-3: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PQ-QWm4n3QCsLPii-63pu8Xsq4X9cZ6x/view?usp=sharing) (1:36)

If you'd prefer not to click through the chapters you can find all four audio files on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=1PXIP5ywe8bMxT9cWTEYcZU5iQBKQTUrj) (total 7:39)


	2. Chapter 2

Podfic of Instruction Not Included Chapters 4-6: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PQmNQ6_vC2mdOU4YtDURgC4AUdDOEYEN/view?usp=sharing) (1:40)


	3. Chapter 3

Podfic of Instructions Not Included chapters 7-9: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SGT8XoGEE2h_HLnHeOIn4kM00J1WNhhF/view?usp=drivesdk) (1:39)


	4. Chapter 4

Podfic of Instructions Not Included Chapters 10-13: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Yh1AqSx1NB1CYcmfouAMZxlIMjWXI6jz/view?usp=drivesdk) (2:43)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://cruciatusforeplay.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi, and feel free to leave a comment here!


End file.
